I Was Hoping That You Would Get The Hint
by bowlegsandfingerfreckles
Summary: Cas comes out to Dean and Dean's reaction is surprising. Well, to Cas, that is.


"Alright, Cas. What do you have to talk to me about?" Dean sat down opposite to Cas, in the chair in the corner of his room. He would have preferred to sit on his bed, but Cas had already dropped anchor there and Dean wanted to be facing him instead of right beside him. Sure, Dean liked to sit beside Cas. He _loved _it. But Dean had always liked looking at Cas. He liked the way Cas' mouth moved when he talked. He liked it when Cas licked his lips slowly when he was confused about something. He liked the way his lips looked when they parted. He liked Cas' lips in general. They were pale, pink, and plump. Dean liked to imagine what kissing them would feel like. He always came to the same conclusion; it would be like kissing an angel (even though Cas was a human now, but the feeling would be all the same). Like making out with a dwarf star, really fucking hot and probably a really bad idea; but it was all he wanted to do anymore. He really liked looking at Cas' eyes, too. They were the prettiest shade of blue that Dean had ever seen. They were piercing and energetic. They swam and swirled and Dean loved watching them move. He loved when Cas squinted and when he looked doe-eyed. Cas had the most beautiful face and Dean wished he could study it forever. But of course he couldn't because how weird would it look if he just stared at Cas 24/7? He already did it too much and people were starting to get suspicious which in turn made Dean nervous. But at the same time, he wanted people to know that he was into Cas. He wanted to make sure people understood not to mess with Cas because Cas was his.

But… Cas wasn't his. Cas didn't belong to Dean because Cas didn't even know that Dean loved him. But that's okay. Other people could tell and they wouldn't question it. They'd just assume that Cas and him were together and they wouldn't bother them.

Dean realized that Cas and him had been staring at each other for a solid minute or two. He cleared his throat and asked again, "Cas? What is it that you need to tell me?" Cas looked down and started playing with his hands. He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, looking up at Dean with a tortured expression. Dean's heart squeezed and he felt the strongest urge to get up and wrap his arms around his beautiful ex-angel and let him know that Dean loves him no matter what. But he resisted the urge and instead leaned forward and rested his hand on Cas' knee, giving a reassuring squeeze before reluctantly pulling back.

"You can tell me anything, Cas. You know that."

"I know, Dean. This is just… kind of hard to say."

"Okay. Take your time buddy."

Cas smiled softly and looked up at Dean through his eyelashes. Dean could barely handle the sight. Finally, Cas started to speak.

"Okay. So, as you may know, I have had relations with women before. But, as I am now human, I was curious if the experience would change at all from when I was an angel. So, I ended up having sex with the reaper, as you know. Well, let me tell you, the experience has not changed much."

"Okay, alright, Cas. I don't need to know about that. Just get to the point please." Dean didn't want to hear about Cas' one-night stands with random chicks that picked him up off the street and tried to kill him. It just made him feel bad that he couldn't satisfy Cas in that way. That he would never _get _to. That Cas would always run to the first girl who showed him any kindness.

"I'm sorry Dean. Maybe I should just leave this whole thing alone. I'll just go to my room and read. I'm sorry I bothered you." Cas began to get up to walk out. Dean jumped up and grabbed Cas' shoulders, forcing Cas to stop and look at him.

"No, Cas. I'm sorry. That's not what I meant. I want to hear what you have to say. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything. Please sit back down and tell me what you want to tell me. Please?" Dean tried to give him Sam's signature puppy-dog look, but he knew he wasn't good at it. So instead he stuck his lip out ever-so-slightly in a pout and looked Cas straight in the eye. He watched Cas' eyes flicker down to his lips and he could practically see Cas melt in defeat.

"Okay. I'll stay." Dean breathed a sigh of relief and let go of Cas' shoulders. Cas sat back down on the bed and let out a shaky breath. Dean sat back in his chair and looked at Cas expectantly.

"Well, um, alright. Yes, well, so the whole thing was just the same as it used to be. I enjoyed it, sure, but it wasn't as fulfilling as everyone makes it seem. So I have come to the conclusion that I may be interested in men. I'm sorry if that offends you. I don't want you to be upset with me, but I felt that this was something that I could not hide from you. Please do not be ups-"

Cas didn't get to finish his sentence because at that moment he felt himself being pushed down into the bed and a soft yet firm mouth on his. He let out a little yelp of surprise as he felt Dean fall on top of him. Dean straddled Cas' thighs and licked into Cas' pliant mouth. Cas moaned and wrapped his arms around Dean's neck to pull him closer. Dean broke away, breathing heavily. He looked down at Cas, who was pouting. Cas reached back up to capture Dean's mouth again but Dean leaned farther out of his reach.

"I'm sorry Cas. I shouldn't have done that. I'm so sorry." Dean made to get up but Cas grabbed his wrist and pulled him back down. "Are you sure, Cas?" Dean whispered. Cas smiled softly and gently pulled Dean back down. Cas kissed the tip of his nose and turned Dean's head to whisper in his ear, "I was hoping that you would get the hint." Cas felt Dean shudder before his mouth and clothes were both attacked simultaneously.

~*time lapse*~

Dean and Cas lay beside each other on Dean's bed, naked and sedated. Dean looked over at Cas who wore a small smile. Dean chuckled and rolled over to wrap his arm around the smaller man's waist.

"Happy?" Dean whispered in Castiel's ear.

"The happiest." Cas turned to face Dean and planted a small kiss on his lips. Cas snuggled in closer to Dean and the two fell asleep.

* * *

**Yes, before anyone says anything, I know Cas never had sex as angel. Yes, I know he doesn't live in the bunker. I do not care. Let me dream, alright? Thank you for reading my stupid story! It means a lot to me. c:  
**


End file.
